Love and Best Friend
by alyauzumaki
Summary: Sakura dan Hinata adalah sahabat. Naruto dan Gaara adalah sahabat. Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sejoli. Sakura menyukai Gaara. Gaara tak menyukai Sakura. Hinata dan Gaara akrab sejak kecil. Bagaimana kisah cinta persahabatan yang rumit ini jadinya? Terutama Sakura meminta bantuan agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati Gaara. Tentu Hinata akan membantu Sakura. Bagaimanakah perjuangan cin


**Summary:Sakura dan hinata adalah sahabat. Naruto dan Gaara adalah sahabat. Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sejoli. Sakura menyukai Gaara. Gaara tak menyukai Sakura. Hinata dan Gaara akrab sejak kecil. Bagaimana kisah cinta persahabatan yang rumit ini jadinya? Terutama Sakura meminta bantuan agar Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati Gaara. Tentu Hinata akan membantu Sakura. Bagaimanakah perjuangan cinta mereka ber4?**

**Pair:GaaHina,Naruhina,Gaasaku,Narusaku.**

**Disclaimer:Mashasi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for Shiorinsan!**

**00000000000 LOVE AND BEST FRIEND**

"Hinata,aku mau memberikan suatu rahasiaku. Kau bisa jaga rahasia'kan?"

"rahasia apa,Sakura? Aku bisa jaga rahasia 'kok!"

"aku..a-aku suka Gaara,"

"HAAH!"

"ssstt,jangan teriak teriak. Iya,aku suka Gaara. Boleh aku minta bantuan padamu?"

"iya,boleh? Bantuan apa?"

"kau kan dekat sama Gaara,ya. Aku minta bantuan agar aku bisa dapatkan hati Gaara"

"o—oh,ya. Aku akan bantu,kok! Ini untuk balas budi karna kau pernah menolongku. Jadi aku akan balas budi"

Sakura tersenyum.

"kau memang sahabat terbaiku. Oh,ya,sudah dulu! Aku ada kelas piano! Sampai jumpa nanti Hina!"

"ya,sampai jumpa nanti!"

0000000000000

"Gaara,kau punya rahasia?"

"hn"

"ceritakan padaku,dong!"

"aku tak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"sudahlah,memang,kau hari ini bolos lagi,Naruto"

"ya,aku malas sekali! Apalagi kelasku berikutnya Medis. Aku tak mau dimarahi karna tak mengerjakan PR"

"kau tak takut,ya dimarahi bibi Khusina lagi?"

"kau sendiri,bolos,tak takut dimarahi bibi Karura"

Gaara diam. Tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Naruto. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Gaara tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Atau Gaara memang tak suka dengan topic ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan diam dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan hembusan angina yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Karura! Kau ini! Bisa tidak menjaga anak kesayanganmu ini!" maki ayah Gaara keras pada Karura dan menampar pipinya.

Gaara kecil yang melihatnya menangis sesenggukan. Ini gara-gara aku! Ibu di tampar ayah! Batin Gaara. Gaara kecil berlari dari tempat itu. iya tak peduli kalau hari sudah malam. Aku akan kabur dari rumah! Hidup mandiri dan tidak akan menyusahkan ibu lagi ! batin Gaara kecil yang tengah berlari.

Kaki Gaara kecil terkilir. Ia meintih kesakitan.

"awwww!"

"adik kecil,kenapa tengah malam begini kamu berkeliaran di desa?"

Gaara diam tak menjawab. Justru yang keluar dari bibir kecil mungilnya itu hanya rintihan setelah itu bibirnya membiru,pundaknya bergetar, terdengar tangis pecah keluar dari bibir Gaara kecil.

"kenapa kamu menangis? Ahh,lututmu berdarah! Bagaimana ini?" suara itu terdengar panic.

"tak usah,kakak,Gaara,bisa pulang sendiri"

"benar,kamu tak apa?"

"iyya…hiks..hiks" Gaara kecil menangis seraya menjauh dari orang itu.

Tapi,bukanya Gaara pulang,tapi ia malah ke taman dan duduk di bangku taman. Lampu api di taman yang redup membuat penglihatan Gaara kecil menjadi minim. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melampiaskan semua rasa yang ada padanya. Sedih,kesal,bersalah,semua itu ia lampiaskan. Gaara kecil meninju ninjukan tanganya ke pohon sampai tangannya berdarah lalu menangis sekencang mungkin. Toh disini tak ada orang.

'semua ini salahku! Salahku! Kalau saja aku tak membuat Rosemarry menangis,ibu pasti tak akan dilukai ayah!'

000000000000000000

"Gaara! !"

Gaara membuka kelopak matanya.

"ada apa?"

"Hinata mencarimu,tuh!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"huhh,ada apa?"

"t-tidak ada apa-apa,hanya saja,S-Sakura"

"Sakura kenapa?"

"S-Sakura meminta bantuan dalam mengerjakan tugas Biologi. Katanya,besok minggu ia akan kerumahmu"

"kenapa ia tak minta bantuanmu saja? Kau'kan sahabatnya?"

"nilaiku rata-rata dalam Biologi"

"hei,Gaara! Kau tak boleh begitu! Sakura juga temanmu"

"diam,Baka!"

"ooops see!" ujar Naruto diimut imutkan.

"terserahlah! Pokoknya kalau dia mau kerja kelompok denganku,jam 9 pagi. Tak boleh lebih,atau kurang"

0000000000000000

"bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ia mau?" tanya Sakura.

"yes,Gaara will"

"YYYYAAAYYYY!"

"Tenang,sakura! Jangan melampui batas"

"maksudmu?"

"aku bercanda"

"hehehe akhirnya. Hinata aku mau tanya. Apa Gaara suka warna pink?"

"tidak. Ia suka warna hijau dan merah"

"gawat! Rambutku warnanya bukan merah! Aku harus menyemirnya!"

"tidak usah terlalu,deh. Tinggal pakek serba merah"

"oh,makasih! Hinata,Gaara suka makanan apa dan minuman apa?"

"mungkin,Bento atau kue paskah. Minumanya,apa saja. Asal tidak buruk bagi kesehatan dan tidak terlalu manis"

"nanti kalo aku kerumahnya,aku mau bawa bento,kue paskah,dan,apa,ya? Uhhmm, bagaimana kalau teh hitam? Rasanya sedikit pahit. Tapi bagus untuk kesehatan"

"ya,itu boleh juga."

"pelajaran apa yang Gaara sukai?"

"Biologi,Astronomi,Kimia,Sejarah"

"wah,aku harus pintar-pintarnya dalam pelajaran itu"

"Hinata,nanti aku kerumahmu,ya!"

"oke,sakura!"

0000000000000000000000000

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar Hinata. Tepatnya di Air Bed Hinata. Hinata sedang berkutat dengan Note Bokk Pink Nila merk APPLE-nya sedangkan Sakura sibuk menulis di buku Diary-nya sambil sesekali terkikik tidak jelas.

"Hinata,Gaara itu,suka cewek seperti apa,ya?"

"aku tak tahu yang pasti. Tapi,dilihat dari sosok Gaara,ia suka cewek yang cantik,mengerti dirinya,apa adanya,pintar memasak"

"Menurutmu aku cantik tidak?""

"kau cantik sakura. Bibirmu merah delima,matamu emerald dan begitu indah,kulitmu putih,rambutmu pink. Kau akan lebih cantik jika rambutmu panjang. Tapi kau juga cantik kalau rambutmu pendek. Terlihat segar"

"menurutmu,aku pengertian pada Gaara?"

"ya,Kau khawatir jika Gaara kenapa-napa,berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Gaara"

"menurutmu aku apa adanya?"

"iya,kau tak pernah berusaha menutupi sisi yang membuatmu malu"

"apa aku pintar masak?"

" aku yakin jika kau belajar,kau pasti bisa!"

"kau mau mengajariku'kan!?"

"ya! Aku siap!"

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berada di dapur. Membuat masakan untuk makan malam. Hinata mengusul agar Sakura mengupas kentang dan mengirisnya,lalu Hinata akan memasak Daging dan direndang lalu dijadikan kentang rendang. Asap mengepul tanda Daging telah siap disajikan bersama si kentang.

"maaf,Hina-chan,irisan potato-ku tak terlalu bagus"

"tak apa,dulu waktu aku masih belajar,aku juga sepertimu"

Sakura tersenyum malu karna ia tak terlalu bisa memasak. Ia iri pada Hinata,sahabatnya yang begitu ahli dalam memasak. Ia juga ingin seperti Hinata,pintar masak.

"Hinata,ayahmu kemana? Sepi sekali. Cuma kau dan para pelayanmu juga aku"

"Tousan sedang pergi bersama rekan bisnisnya di Miami"

"ohh….. Hinata,Tousan dan Okasan tadi pergi keluar kota. Aku sudah ijin pada Tousan dan Okasan kalau hari ini aku tidur di rumahmu. Lagi pula besok hari Sabtu"

"tak apa,kok! Kau mau sekamar denganku atau di kamar sebelah?"

"aku,sekamar denganmu saja"

0000000000000000000000000

"Rosemarry! Kau curang! Jangan merusak pasirku!"

"ahahahah! Pasirmu jelek! Lihat punyaku,bagus'kan?"

"punyakmu jelek!"

"huh,dasar Gaara. Aku beruntung jadi anaknya Mum Elina! Bukan bibi Karura! Mum Elina itu yang paling di sayang sama papa,bibi Karura disingkirkan saja! Ahahahahahahhaha!"

Gaara berjalan kearah Rosemarry yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Ia sudah benci sering dikatai anak buangan oleh Rosemarry. Tentu Rosemarry tak pernah mengerti perasaanya. Ia anak yang disayang. Gaara menendang pasir Rosemarry dan menginjak-nginjaknya.

"Uwwwwwaaaa! Pasirku! Gaara kau jahat!"

"itu karna kau mengolok-oloku dan menghancurkan pasirku! Anak yang disayang sepertimu takan bisa merasakan sakitnya!"

"UUUWWWAAA!" tangis Rosemarry semakin menjadi-njadi.

Seorang wanita yang kira kira berumur 25 tahun berambut pirang dan bermata biru dating ketempat Gaara dan Rosemarry bermain. Ia segera meraih Rosemarry dan menenangkanya. Ia lantas menatap tajam Gaara yang membuang muka.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anaku!"

"biasa saja,Elina"

"Elina!? Kau berani memanggilku dengan panggilan Elina!? Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Elina mengayunkan tanganya pada Gaara.

"jangan sakiti Gaara!"

Seorang wanita menghalangi Elina menampar Gaara. Dan tamparan itu malah mengenai sang wanita. Tapi wanita itu malah tersenyum pada Gaara. Gaara kecil tak mengerti maksud wanita itu.

"Oka san?"

"taka pa,Gaara,yang penting,kau tidak terluka"

000000000000000000000000000

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Kenangan masa lalunya selalu menghantui. Keningnya telah dibasahi oleh keringat. Napasnya tak teratur. Gaara bangkit dari Bed-nya dan mengambil air putih lalu meneguknya sampai habis tak tersisa sama sekali. Gaara berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai jendela. Mata Jade hijaunya melihat kota Konoha,kota pelarianya dan ibunya, dimalam hari.

Indah.

Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kota Konohagakure malam hari. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalunya. Ia benci ayahnya,Elina,atau Rosemarry. Yang telah membuat ia dan ibunya berpisah dengan Kankurou dan Temari. Satu-satunya yang bisa dan mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaanya.

Ia sekarang tak tahu kabar Kankurou dan Temari. Ia berdoa supaya mereka berdua tidak menderita. Ia sudah rindu pada kakak-kakaknya. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu mereka berdua,sekitar 12 tahun. Seolah takdir memang ingin membuatnya tak bertemu kedua kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hari minggu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura. Dan sekarang adalah hari Minggu! Yuhuuuu! Betapa senang hatinya! Ia bisa membayangkan betapa menyenangkanya kerja kelompok bersama dengan Gaara. Hinata juga akan ikut kerja kelompok karna Sakura sudah lupa alamat Gaara. Lagi pula,Hinata berjanji akan pulang lebih awal agar Hinata tak mengganggu ia dan Gaara. Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata akan hal ini.

"Hinata,baju mana yang bagus,ya?"

"baju yang warna merah atau hijau. Gaara lebih suka baju yang polos tapi terkesan anggun dan elegan"

"ohhhh…..baju ini,bagaimana?"

Sakura menunjukan sebuah baju rok panjang berlengan panjang yang terlihat cute dengan renda masa kini.

"tidak"

"bagaimana yang ini?"

Sakura menunjukan baju berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti gaun tapi bukan rok melainkan terusan celana.

"terlalu formal. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Hinata menunjukan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau jade yang sejuk selutut,tak bergambar,berlengar pendek,serta pinggang dihiasi pita berwarna lavender yang saling menyambung.

"nhah,ini baru!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata Dan Sakura masuk ke sebuah rumah minimalis tingkat 3 yang indah nan bersih. Saat akan masuk ke rumah Gaara,Hinata dan sakura disapa oleh seorang wanita hampir paruh baya yang terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya sudah tidak dini. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura serta Hinata.

"Halo Hinata-chan,dan…ummm..Sakura-chan'kan!"

"i-iya,saya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara" ucap Sakura malu.

"Gaara ada di dalam. Ia sudah menunggu kalian berdua"

"ya,terimakasih bibi Karura"

Karura tersenyum.

000000000000000000

"ini dan ini sama saja'kan,Gaara-san?"

"tentu saja beda. Menurutmu kenapa ini bisa dijadikan dua gambaran pasti karan beda"

"oh" ucap Sakura malu karna perkataanya salah.

"Gaara,Sakura,Aku pulang dulu. Naruto-kun mencariku."

"Oh,ya,Hinata,aku di sini saja"

"oke,dada! Semoga belajarnya sukses!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"kau dalam proses pendekatan Sakura dan Gaara?"

"iya,aku berharap. Sakura bisa mengambil hati Gaara-kun."

"semoga Gaara bisa ditaklukan"

"jika,misalnya Gaara berhasil ditaklukan Naruto-kun suka tidak? Gaara punya pacar akhirnya aku pasti akan senang!"

"aku tidak senang sama sekali"

"hah? Kenapa?"

"karna Gaara dan Sakura…."

**TBC**

**PENJELASAN: Elina itu istri kedua Tousanya Gaara.**

**Nah,orang yang ada dalam bayangan Gaara yang telah mengkhawatirkan Gaara itu akan muncul di chapter 2 atau 3. Kalian pasti penasaran siapa dia kan.**

**Umur Rosemarry lebih tua dari pada Gaara.**

**Nhah,sekian saja! jangan lupa! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W please!**


End file.
